


The Show

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal’s thoughts after consumating his passion with Alana, which was fueled in many ways by their mutual passion for Will Graham as he goes to make Dr. Abel Gideon’s dreams…and nightmares…come true.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Abel Gideon, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Futamono when Hannibal is breaking into the asylum to abduct Abel Gideon. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I paused for a moment, breathed in the scent of the air, quivering between the walls of the cage I’d trapped my precious prey and pupil within. So easy to let the sense of him, the desire for him to overwhelm me, but I couldn’t let Will Graham distract me tonight. This was Dr. Abel Gideon’s night, the date that he’d longed for with the Chesapeake Ripper. I was here to satisfy him, make his dream come true even if he considered that dream a nightmare. It had already been a busy night. The taste of Alana Bloom still lingered on my lips. Poor Alana, but I understood only too well. She was using me to let go of Will, to distract herself from her sad, doomed passion for Will Graham. 

We were both letting him go, although I was doing it in a different way than Alana. I was simply going to open his cage, see what he’d do now he’d had a taste of murder and manipulation. Abel Gideon was going to play a major part in opening that cage. 

The good doctor’s eyes were open when I pulled back the curtain. He didn’t look surprised to see me. Perhaps Will had warned him I was coming for him. People really should listen to my Will’s warnings. Perhaps they would once again once he’d been released. 

I’d never stopped listening to them whether I heeded them or not. 

I smiled at tonight’s victim, the audacious man who’d dared to be me. Now he’d get to see me in action. It felt good to be back in action. Not to mention I needed to pry Will out of Frederick’s avaricious, fearful grip. Both Dr. Abel Gideon and Dr. Frederick Chilton had taken unspeakable liberties; one with my reputation, the other with my patient. I did owe Abel Gideon for saving my life as well. This was why he was being rewarded with a peek behind the curtain at the show he’d longed to create. 

Time for that show to begin.


End file.
